Requited (VC -4)
by T'Spock
Summary: The fourth in the series and sequel to Regency. There is a treat at the end. Spock and Uhura come together and lose each other. Rated T- (Kirk) Sulu and Amanda Gaila! How do you explain Pon Farr to your son's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, I am inspired by them!

Chapter 1

Spock was standing in line in the cafeteria. Usually he ate lunch off campus, but this day had been busy for him. He stood in line observing the first year cadet as she attempted to pay for her meal of salad and bean soup. She ran her card through the reader and it was declined.

"taHqeq!" She swore in Klingon under her breath.

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked about the cafeteria. Apparently only he heard or understood.

"I am sorry. The cadet said to the cashier. "I thought my mom had put money on my account."

She looked down at the tray and reached in her pocket for a credit chip.

She sighed. "I will just take the salad."

The next day Spock returned to the cafeteria. He paid for his meal and left an extra credit chip at the counter for the cadet, should she return.

The cadet did return, only this time she was wearing a uniform that was not regulation.

Spock could only surmise that the uniform was from her place of employment.

Once again the cadet tried her card and once again it failed.

Another cadet, a blond male came up behind her.

"Hey, Uhura. Why don't you let me buy you lunch?" He whispered into her ear.

"Get lost Kirk, I am not in the mood."

"I can get you in the mood." He said leaning over her shoulder.

She responded with an elbow to his ribs.

"Ow, that is no way to treat your boyfriend on your first date."

She sighed. As she searched her bag for credit chip, the cashier had run the chip Spock had left for her.

"Don't worry about it, kid." The cashier said. "This one is taken care of."

The cadet sat at the table adjacent to Spock's. He distinctly detected the smell of fried potatoes and meat products.

"Pardon me, cadet." He was emboldened by her reaction toward Kirk.

"Do you not work at a restaurant? Why do you not eat there?" Surely they would provide a meal for their employees.

"I am a vegetarian and they serve burgers and fries." She said with a sigh.

"It is just my luck to find a job in a place like that."

"Cadet, luck is an illogical concept." He replied.

_"__My apologies, sir. I had forgotten that I was speaking to a Vulcan." _She replied in near perfect Vulcan.

_This one was different. It mattered that she was speaking to a Vulcan. _He thought to himself. His interest was sparked even more.

_"__Of course… cadet ?"_ He was hoping that she would provide her full name.

"Uhura, sir… Nyota Uhura. I am from Kenya. I have only been in San Francisco for two weeks. "

"Where did you attend university?"

"UCLA, MIT is the best for Earth linguistics, but I am not a fan of cold weather."

"That is logical." He replied.

"I will be a clerk in the linguistics department. I took the second job because my mother has not yet put funds on my account, sir." She sighed again.

Spock stood and gathered his tray.

"I assume you are a xenolinguistics major?"

She nodded.

"I teach the Vulcan sequence, from introductory to the advanced level." He replied. "You will most like be in my introductory class next week."

She shook her head. "No sir. I tested out of the class. I am trying to test out of as many language classes as possible. That way I can save money sir."

He was curious. "How many languages do you speak, cadet Uhura?"

"I tested out of intro Vulcan, Klingon, Andorian and Orion."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "That is impressive." He replied.

"I guess I will see you in class next week."

"Yes, that correct. Good day, Cadet Uhura."

"Goodbye, commander. " She replied, digging into her bean stew.

Spock had a conference to attend for the rest of the week. Yet he felt a need to help the young cadet. He finished his classes for the day and hurried to his quarters to contact his attorney. He wanted to create a new scholarship on campus, but he had to be discrete about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters, I am inspired by them.

Chapter 2

The following week, Cadet Uhura arrived in his class. She was early and he could see that she was practicing some of the verb tenses from the third week of his intermediate Vulcan class.

He felt a sensation in the back of his mind when he saw her. It was pleasure. He stood before her for at least a minute before she looked up. Today, she did not smell like fried food, just the standard issue soap that Starfleet used.

"Good morning, Cadet Uhura." He said.

"Good morning, Commander." She replied.

"I see that you are reviewing content for week three."

"Yes sir, I fell behind because of the second job, but I will get back on schedule now that I have a scholarship."

"Indeed." He fought back a smile.

"Yes, quite a generous four-year scholarship." She said, turning back to her work.

"Cadet Uhura. You appear to be ahead, not behind schedule."

"Yes sir. That is my plan. I would like to complete the Vulcan series so that I can learn Romulan."

"We do not teach Romulan in the xenolinguistics department."

Her face dropped.

"But I am sure that you can obtain an independent study to learn the language." He would have to speak to the department head to set up such a course option.

"Are there any faculty who speak Romulan well enough to teach it?" She replied.

"As a matter of fact, there is one."

"Who is it?" She inquired.

"It is I." he responded.

At that point she looked him in the eyes and smiled at him.

The pleasure that had settled in the back of his mind began to spread. He felt a flutter in his stomach and he placed his hand on his abdomen. Just then the door opened and the students began flooding into the lecture hall. He returned to his podium and took one last look at the young cadet that had stirred something in him.

By spring term the young cadet had made friends on campus. They were mostly the students from her residence floor; they often sat on the quad having lunch and making jokes. He was particularly impressed that she had formed a friendship with the one Orion students at the academy.

It was difficult for human women to make friends with Orion women. Their pheromones were powerful and females did not trust them. Human males were quiet receptive to Orion females, but not generally as friends. There were two exceptions among Uhura's male friends, Leonard McCoy a young doctor who had joined Starfleet and Pavel Chekov and very young Russian prodigy. Both had maintained a level of respect for both Cadet Uhura and Cadet Gaila the Orion student.

Uhura's social group was very diverse. Uhura was from Kenya, Gaila from Orion, Sulu from Japan, Chekov from Russia, Kirk was from Iowa and McCoy from Georgia. Spock would sit on the quad and eat his lunch as well. He would bring his pad and complete his work when he finished his lunch. Occasionally, he would look up and observe the students walking by, always making sure that they were in Uhura's vicinity.

Cadet Uhura had tested out of many of her language classes which had allowed her to get ahead on her other subjects. Like Kirk, she was considered a second year student by her third semester. She was also eligible to join a research project. He had extended the invitation for her to join his research project. He also needed a student from the command track, so he invited Hiraku Sulu. Spock found Kirk distasteful because he constantly harassed Cadet Uhura.

Cadets Uhura and Gaila walked by him. Nyota smiled at him and he rose to his feet.

"Good afternoon, Cadet Nahdeh."

He turned and looked at Nyota, "Good afternoon, Cadet Uhura." His voice softened considerably.

Nyota smiled back. "Good afternoon, Commander. He felt the flutter in his stomach again.

He stood there watching as the two cadet made their way to the residence. He heard Cadet Nahdeh speak to Nyota when they reached the residence, "See he likes you. You should join his project."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters, I am just inspired by them.

Chapter 3

Spock had been at Starfleet for several years, as a cadet and a bridge officer and now an instructor while waiting for the Enterprise to be completed. In all the years he had never felt the loneliness that he felt when Uhura was not around. Spock had always assumed that he would take on T'Pring as a mate when he reached Pon Farr.

T'Pring had rejected their bond formed in childhood and she had chosen Stonn instead. He was now alone on Earth, with few prospects for a bond mate, except Nyota. He pushed the thought from his head. She was a girl, only twenty-one. She would never understand the Vulcan traditions and biological urges that ruled his life. Yet she was very comfortable of humans from different countries and other species, even the Orion.

The following week he received a communique from the department. His project had been funded. He would be able to provide a stipend for the two students. He made the announcement of his funding during class. He was inundated by students seeking to work with his project. Among them was Cadet Sulu, a serious and capable student. He had accepted the invitation. Spock looked about for Cadet Uhura, but she had left the class.

When he returned to his office, he noticed a person waiting by the door. His breath caught in in throat as he drew closer. Finally he saw that it was Cadet Uhura.

"_Commander Spock."_ She spoke in Vulcan.

He exhaled.

"I hope that it is not too late to respond to your invitation."

He opened the door and extended his hand.

"Please enter, cadet."

She entered and stood in from of his desk.

"You may be seated." He said, waiting for her to sit before he did.

He kept his hands in his lap while she spoke.

"I would very much like to be a part of your project. It is just that I am not comfortable with Kirk." She said.

"Cadet, I fail to see why this is of consequence."

She looked about nervously. Kirk had told me that you would also be selecting a command track cadet and he was a shoe-in, uh the logical choice."

He appreciated the fact that she corrected the use of a colloquial expression for his benefit.

"I am afraid that Cadet Kirk is in error. I have invited you and Cadet Sulu, who I find to be a most dedicated and serious student."

Nyota breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then I accept." She smiled.

As she stood up to leave, she looked at the books on his desk.

"Amanda Grayson, I really admire her work. She is the reason that I decided to be a linguist! I wanted to go to the linguistic conference, but they were out of student seats."

"Would you still like to attend?" He leaned forward.

"Yes, but…"

I will be one of the speakers at the conference. Inasmuch as you and cadet Sulu are working on my research project, it is only fitting that you and he attend with me."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and gathered her things.

As she walked across the quad, he watched her from his office window. He wanted a more personal relationship, but she had two years to go at the academy. For now, a professional relationship would have to suffice.

The next week Sulu arrived first and then Uhura. He spent the afternoon orienting them on the parameters of his research project. The focus of his project was Kinesics or to put it colloquially, body language, which analyzes and interprets body motion communication such as facial expressions and gestures. His research would explore nonverbal behavior related to movement of any part of the body that serves as a means of communicating.

Cadet Uhura was far more enthusiastic than Cadet Sulu for obvious reasons. His specialty was the command track and would likely start his career as a second in command on a ship. Still, Spock recognized that Sulu could see the logic behind his participation in such a project. As a command officer, he would encounter many different species. There would be a chance that there would be limited forms of communication. Understanding the body language of another species could prevent a potential life threatening situation.

By the late spring, they had completed the research. Spock was impressed with Cadet Uhura's commitment to the project and to the field of linguistics. As she had demonstrated her passion for languages in his intermediate Vulcan class, she also demonstrated keen insight for the nuances of body language.

She would make an exceptional assistant. If she stayed on the track of testing through classes, she would be eligible by the winter term. Spock would ask her if she was interested at the end of the session that day.

He approached Nyota at the end of the shift. She was writing on her Padd. She stood up and smiled.

"Did you need something, Commander?"

"Cadet, I wish to determine you interest in applying for a position as … my assistant, when you reach third year status."

"Wow, thanks Commander. I think I would like that better that working as a clerk for the department.

He clasped his hands in front. Cadet Uhura would make an excellent assistant. In the back of his mind he knew he wanted more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They finished up the term and completed their project. Cadet Uhura was excited about the upcoming xenolinguistics conference. Amanda Grayson was scheduled as the keynote speaker.

Commander Spock met both cadets at the residence at the morning of the event. They day went as planned. Cadet Uhura has as enthusiastic as ever. Spock had made arrangements for his project team to sit near the front of the auditorium. During lunch they were seated near the front as well.

Amanda Grayson delivered the keynote address. She was a brilliant as Cadet Uhura had imagined she would be. At the end of the luncheon, Spock and the team waited by the door. Ms. Grayson said her goodbyes to the other attendees and made her way over to Spock and his team.

As she approached, she smiled broadly at Spock. Amanda placed her hand on Spock's arm, he leaned slightly toward her and she rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Cadet Uhura was puzzled by the display and to her surprise a bit jealous.

Ko-mekh, may I introduce my research team, Cadet Hikaru Sulu and Cadet Nyota Uhura."

Cadet Uhura, and Cadet Sulu, may I present my mother, S'chn T'gai Amanda.

Nyota was flabbergasted. She also felt a bit foolish for her earlier feelings of jealousy.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Grayson." Uhura said. She felt like she should curtsy or something.

"Good afternoon, Mam. " Sulu echoed. He looked as puzzled as Nyota.

"Good afternoon, cadets." She replied. "Spock has told me so much about you. He is very impressed with your work and dedication."

She turned to Spock.

"I am so sorry Sa-fu, I could not join you for lunch. Perhaps you would allow me to make it up to you at dinner?" She inquired.

Sulu abruptly pulled Spock to the side. "Commander Spock, I am afraid I cannot make it for dinner... I have uh… a previous engagement." He said begging off.

He had been trying to get a date with Gaila. He had finally succeeded and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Of course, Mr. Sulu, that is understandable."

Spock was relieved. He spent an inordinate time making sure to avoid looking at Cadet Uhura when Cadet was Sulu was around. He did not want to give any appearances of favoritism.

He turned to cadet Uhura. "Would you care to join my mother and me for dinner, Cadet Uhura?"

"Yes." She said nodding to Ms. Grayson. "It would be an honor to join you."

"Well then, I will see you at 1900 then. Spock, will you pick me up at the hotel?"

"Yes mother, I will pick up Cadet Uhura first at 1850" He turned to look at her. She nodded.

He continued, "… and we will meet you at the hotel at 1900."

Amanda reached up and touched his cheek and smiled at Spock. Again he leaned toward her in response.

Nyota was mesmerized by the displays of affection from Amanda and Spock's favorable response. He kept his hands behind him in most cases, but in his mother's presence, his hands were _clasped in front of him._

After the conference, Sulu made his goodbyes.

"Commander, I would like to thank you for inviting me to join your project. I can see the practical applications that it will have in my career as a Starfleet Officer."

"You work has been more than satisfactory, Mr. Sulu. I am looking forward to working with you in the future."

"Goodbye, Hikaru."

"Bye Nyota, see you next fall."

Sulu nodded and left.

Spock found himself alone with Cadet Uhura. Spock felt awkward. They had never been alone together outside of his office or the linguistics lab."

"Commander, I hope that you won't mind if I wear my uniform this evening. I don't have anything else that would be suitable."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Cadet, I fail to grasp your meaning." Spock was sincerely puzzled.

"You can wear what you have on currently." He said.

"Oh, I don't think that would be appropriate." She sighed.

She was silent as they made their way back to her residence in the hover craft.

When Spock stopped, he spoke to her gently.

"Nyota, do not be nervous. My mother is very compassionate. I assure you, she will not concern herself with your attire."

Spock got out of the hover craft and walked her to the door. Nyota nodded and went into the residence.

It was 1700, Spock didn't have much time. The solution was quite simple, he would purchase a dress for her, but that would be completely inappropriate.

He returned to the area where the conference center was located. He found the boutique that sold women's apparel. He had purchased scarves and gloves for his mother, but had never purchased a dress before. Still he believed he could easily estimate her bodily dimensions.

"May I help you sir." The sales associate asked.

"I would like to acquire a dress…for someone."

"I see." The associate said, with a small smile.

He looked about the room and spotted a black cocktail dress.

"This is suitable for the occasion."

"She will need a wrap as well. The evenings can be cool when you are wearing a sleeveless dress."

"Of course."

"May I suggest this one? She held up a red wrap."

He strode across the room. There was a silk pashmina with an iridescent quality. In the light it reflected oranges, and reds and it reminded him of the Vulcan sunset.

"I will take this one. Please have it delivered to this address."

"I am sorry but my delivery driver is gone for the day."

Spock was still. He was calculating an alternative plan, but he was running out of time.

"The associate looked at the clock.

"Is it for this evening?"

"Yes."

"I am closing up soon; I will drop it off on my way home." She offered

"That would be most agreeable." He paid, wrote on a card and then turned to leave the store.

"Sir, who shall I say it is from?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

He then turned and said, "Amanda Grayson."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - 5

Spock raced back to his quarters and called his mother. He had to inform that Nyota would need more time and he also had to let her know that he had left her name on the gift card.

Back in his quarters Spock went directly to the wall comm and contacted his mother.

"Ko-mekh," he nodded." It would appear that we will be delayed by one half hour. "

"Why is that Spock?" she said with a knowing smile.

"I felt compelled to purchase a dress for Nyota…Cadet Uhura."

"She expressed that she had nothing suitable to wear for dinner tonight."

"Oh Spock, you know that such things are not important to me."

"I am attempted to convey that to Cadet Uhura, but she was undeterred. She expressed negative emotions, which I found disconcerting."

Amanda smiled.

"Sa-fu, do you have feelings for this young woman."

Spock signed. "It appears to be the case. I am quite moved by her compassionate nature as well as her commitment to her studies."

"You admire her."

"Yes. Mother, I sent the dress to her residence." He paused. "I used your name at the store."

"Why, if you like her…?"

"I must remain in compliance with Starfleet regulations. I…she… we will continue to work in a professional capacity at the academy."

"How long until she graduates?"

"If she continues on her current trajectory, she will graduate in twenty-four months."

"That is a long time, Sa-fu, but if she is important to you it won't matter. It will give you time to get to know one another."

"Ko-mekh, I must change and pick up Cadet Uhura. We will meet you at 1950."

Spock took off his clothes and folded them. He then slipped into the shower. The water was hot on the skin, which he found pleasurable.

As he pictured the silk pashmina against Nyota's skin he began to feel aroused. He quickly changed the water to a cooler temperature and got out of the shower. There was not time to meditate. He would have to maintain a safe distance from her.

Rather than wear his dress uniform, he chose instead to wear slacks and a burnished orange sweater his mother had given him. Since he had moved to San Francisco she often sent such things. He most often elected to wear his uniform instead.

The cashmere felt soft on his skin as he slipped it on. He suddenly realized that there were many occasions when the warm sweater may have been more appropriate than his uniform. He looked into the mirror before leaving finally grasping what Cadet Uhura was trying to convey.

Nyota was in her room desperately trying to find something to wear. Her roommate Gaila had tried to assist, but her clothing was more appropriate for a bar than a dinner with the most esteemed linguist in the galaxy.

Her comm buzzed. It was the residence attendant.

"Uhura, you have a package down here."

Ugh, what now she thought to herself, as she ran down the hall to the elevator to retrieve the package from the RA.

She grabbed the box and ran back upstairs.

She sat the box on the bed and continued to rummage through Gaila's things.

Gaila returned and eyed the box.

"Aren't you the least bit interested to see what is in the box?" She asked.

"Yes, but I am running out of time. Commander Spock will be here at 1950."

Just then the comm buzzed. Uhura rolled her eyes and thought. What now?

"Cadet Uhura, I must apologize. I will arrive at 1900. I hope this does not inconvenience you. Yes commander... I mean no commander. That will be just fine." She said.

"Yes, a reprieve from the governor." Nyota sighed.

"You are going to meet the governor?" Gaila's eyes grew wide.

"No, it is just a figure of speech. It means I've got a few extra minutes. "She plopped down on the bed and picked up the box and read the label. Her mouth flew open.

"It's from Unida. Holy Cow!"

"Since a bovine cannot fit in the box, I must assume that this is another one of your Terran colloquialisms." Gaila sassed back.

Nyota rolled her eyes in response. Her hands trembled as she opened the box.

"Do you think it is from Commander Spock?"

Nyota looked at Gaila, her eyes wide and then she shook her head.

"He is a stickler for regulations. I don't think so."

She lifted the dress from the box.

"Oh, Nyota, it is gorgeous. What size is it?" Gaila reached for the tag.

"Holy cow" Gaila giggled. "Take a look at the price tag. She held it out for Nyota to see."

"A thousand credits! That is more than my entire wardrobe."

"Plus mine" Gaila nodded. "There is a card, open it, open it!"

Nyota picked up the card and read it.

For my charming dinner guest. It was signed, Amanda Grayson.

Gaila sat back on her heels. "Who is Amanda Grayson?" She asked.

"That is Commander Spock's mother. She invited us to join her for dinner."

"You are going to dinner with Commander Spock and his mother" Gaila's mouth was wide open.

"She was supposed to join the research team for lunch. She couldn't make it. So she invited us for dinner. Sulu was supposed to attend, but he had other plans."

"I know." Gaila replied with a sneaky smile.

'Ugh, Gaila not Sulu. I will never be able to look at him the same again!"

Gaila sighed. "Nor will I."

Nyota reached for the box to put it in her closet and she noticed the pashmina.

She pulled it out slowly admiring the softness and color.

She looked and the chronometer and jumped in the shower.

Nyota ran back in the room wrapped in a towel. She reached in her closet and pulled down a box. Her mother had mixed some oils for her that reminded her of home. She rubbed the oils on her skin and patted her skin with the towel. Then she finished dressing.

Nyota slipped on a pair of Gaila's heels and then stopped to admire herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. She was shocked that she looked so much more mature in the dress then she did in her uniforms. She was about to leave when she instinctually returned to her dresser. She opened her jewelry box and lifted out her one pair of real earrings. She placed the emeralds in her ears, grabbed her clutch and went downstairs to meet Commander Spock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter - 6

As she exited the elevator, he pulled up in the hover craft. She hurried out to the vehicle so as not to arouse suspicion. He was already outside the vehicle and was standing by her doors. She smiled at his use of the ancient Terran mannerism. The doors were fully automated but she appreciated the gesture.

The two were strangely silent in the vehicle. It felt a bit like a date for Nyota and she hadn't a clue about what to do next.

They arrived at the hotel and once again he was there to take her hand and help her out of the car. This time she really appreciated the gesture. She didn't wear heels often and maneuvering with the dress and heels was more than a notion.

"Cadet Uhura, may I say that your apparel is quite satisfactory on you." He said, holding her hand a bit too long, but he needed to touch her. He then reached across her body and pulled the wrap up over her shoulder. They then walked into the hotel.

In the elevator, Spock kept his distance. He had made the mistake of holding her hand and he was fighting the sensation of arousal once again. When the doors opened, he extended his hand and she stepped out of the elevator.

He could not help but admire her figure as she walked in front of him. The height of the heels had changes the motion of her walk. Instead of the purposeful stride that she used on campus that he admired. Her hips swung back and forth slowly in a seductive fashion. By the time he reached. Amanda's room he was fully aroused.

Amanda opened the door and was shocked to see her son's face fully flushed.

"Welcome, Cadet Uhura, come in. May I call you Nyota?"

"Yes mam, "Again Nyota felt that she should curtsy or something.

"Please, you must call me Amanda. Have a seat. I will get my things."

She turned to Spock.

Sa-fu, would you give me a hand." She hid a smile as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Spock, are you going to be okay." She asked.

"I assure you I am fine."

She touched his arm.

"Spock, I have lived with a Vulcan man for thirty-five years." She said knowingly.

He looked down. He was losing control.

"I did not have time to meditate." He confessed.

"Sit down. I will get you some water and then we will go. We must have a conversation about your feelings before this evening ends."

He sat on the bed. The interaction with his mother had done much to extinguish his aroused state. She returned with the water and he drank it slowly.

"Come, we cannot keep Nyota waiting, it would be rude."

When they returned to the sitting area, Nyota stood up.

"Ms. Grayson… Amanda, I would like to thank you for the gift. It is a lovely dress and wrap."

"Yes, it is. I mean... you are quite welcome, dear." Amanda smile and looked back at Spock.

He looked out of the window.

"I have walked pass the Unida Boutique, but I could only afford to window shop there, I am afraid."

"Yes, it is one of my favorites as well. Spock has given me many gifts from that boutique." She looked at Spock again.

Spock walked to the door and held it open. The two women walked to elevators chatting about the shops in San Francisco. Spock walked several paces behind them admiring the fit of Nyota's dress.

The trio returned to the hover craft. Nyota insisted on sitting in the back. Being so close to Spock in a non-academic setting was disorienting. All of the female cadets acknowledge that he was handsome, but out of uniform he was sexy and more relaxed.

Spock absent-mindedly looked at Nyota in the rear view mirror several times during the ride to the restaurant. At dinner, he was strangely quiet while Amanda and Nyota discussed the conference and Spock's research project. Watching her interact with his mother re-kindled the sensation of pleasure in the back of his mind.

As dinner ended, Spock was roused from his revelry.

"Spock, do you mind if we drop off Nyota first. I would like you to come back to my hotel. We have a few things to discuss."

Spock dropped off Nyota. He and Amanda returned to her suite.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own these characters, I am just inspired by them.

Chapter - 7

He sat on the sofa and she began to pace back and forth wringing her hands.

"That damned T'Pring, she muttered.

"Ko-mehk, you are distressed. Have I done something to anger you?"

"No Spock, dear. You could never do such a thing." She took a deep breath.

"You are in love with Nyota?" It was a statement more than a question.

"I find her most agreeable."

"Spock, she is not a sweater. She is a human."

"Are you in love with Nyota?"

His skin was flushed.

"It would assume to be so, Ko-meck. I am not sure how it happened. I find that I need to be with her. I desire her."

Amanda was back on her feet.

"You have not touched her, have you?"

"This evening I touched her hand helped her out of the car…"

"Stop." Amanda was angry. "Have you had sex with this woman?"

"No." He said softly.

"But you would like to…make love to her?" She looked at him, searching for an answer in his face.

He flushed again. He had never seen his mother so upset.

"No. I desire her as my bond mate."

Amanda felt the tension draining from her shoulder. She knelt down and took his hands.

"You wish to take a human for your mate?" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I do."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"If you father were human, he would have had this talk with you a while ago. I just assumed that you would take T'Pring as your mate and follow the Vulcan way. I should have known better."

"I do not understand."

"Your physiology is Vulcan, but you still process emotions like a human. Nyota has awakened certain drives in you that Human males possess.

She held back the tears.

"Your father wanted you to take the Kolinahr. I opposed it. Your emotions are the only part of me that exists within you!" She sobbed.

"Spock, You must take care not to act upon these… drives until Nyota has finished the academy."

She stood up and paced the floor and then turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Spock, if you love Nyota and I believe that you do. You must take care. Any outward display of affection can ruin your career and hers. With your experience, you could easily recover from this, but she could not."

Spock was silent.

"Nyota has a passion for Starfleet, if she were to lose this chance, she would never forgive you."

She buzzed the comm and requested tea for the both of them and sat down.

"The dress you bought. It must have costs 500 credits."

"1,372 credits, including the wrap." He confessed.

"You must never do that again. If Starfleet were to find out…." She wrung her hands again. " Have there been any other gifts?"

He told her about their first meeting and Nyota's inability to pay for her meal and the credit chip that he left for her. He did not mention the scholarship.

Amanda stroked his cheek.

"You are so dear to me. I don't want you to be hurt. You are such a compassionate man. That is an admirable quality in a human."

Spock raised his eyebrow. He did not see himself as human.

Amanda was up on her feet pacing again. She stopped and sighed.

"I want you to promise me that you will contact me immediately if you start to feel out of sorts…"

He looked at her blankly.

She walked over and stood looking out of the window.

"Pon Farr, Spock. It is dangerous for any female, but for a human female..." She allowed her words to trail off.

She turned and faced him.

"I was hospitalized for a week during my first experience with Pon Farr. I did not know how to react and I tried to resist your father."

"I had several broken bones." She held her wrist. "…and the Vulcan doctors said that I would never be able to carry a child. Fortunately they were wrong."

Spock was on his feet. He felt a new sensation in the back of his mind. It was shock.

"You must take care with Nyota, sa-fu. She can be your mate, but you must be patient …and gentle."

She walked over and held his hands.

"If you continue to feel this way and she feels the same, I will invite her to Vulcan next summer. She must see first-hand what it is like to be the bond-mate of a Vulcan."

Spock hugged his mother for the first time since he was a child. Then he left and returned to his quarters.

He spent the rest of the night in meditation.

The next morning Spock's comm buzzed. It was Nyota's face that lit up the screen.

"Commander Spock, thank you so much for last night. I really admire your mother a great deal. It was a once in a lifetime experience."

"I am glad that you were pleased, Cadet Uhura." He replied.

"I have to catch a transport to Kenya later today, but I wanted to let you know that I accept your offer. I would be honored to be your assistant in third year."

She clicked off and Spock returned to his meditation alcove.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter - 8

That summer Spock took up running. He would run for several kilometers daily. Captain Pike one inquired if he was planning to run a marathon. Spock responded that it was a possibility.

In truth, he needed to get his desire Nyota out of his system. At times he could think of nothing but her, he even considered the Kolinahr to purge all of his emotions, but he could not dare to do so. By the end of the summer, he realized that this was no longer simply an infatuation. He had really fallen in love and he had to take step to protect Nyota from harm. He wanted her for his bond-mate. He wanted to spend a lifetime with her.

During the fall term of Nyota's second year on campus, she continued to test out of language classes. Spock was grateful for that. He would not have to see her daily. She had spent the summer doing independent study and she would be designated a third year student by the winter term.

He had stopped watching her on the quad, choosing instead to have more meaningful discussions when they happened to run into one another. She too had changed. Her response to him at first had been one of student and instructor. It had evolved into more of a collegial relationship.

At the beginning of the winter term, he contacted her and requested a meeting. She had come to his office early. He had been called away, so he left a note for her to wait inside. Gaila happened to be walking by and popped her head in.

"What are you doing roomie? Waiting for your boyfriend? "She winked.

"Shhh... don't even joke like that. You can get us both kicked out of here. Commander Spock has been nothing but professional with me." Nyota cautioned.

"Yes, he must be a cold fish. I hear that his bond-mate dropped him for another Vulcan."

"Gaila" Nyota rolled her eyes.

"It's true, Nyota. I have it on good authority." She giggled. "The Orion News Network!" She winked.

Nyota stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Go, Gaila!"

Spock was walking down the hall when he heard the voices of the two women. He slowed down and listened.

"I am just trying to warn you. Commander Spock's ex-fiancé, or whatever they call it on Vulcan, left him for a Vulcan named Stonn. I heard that the commander was pretty shook up."

"I can imagine he would be." Nyota said. She felt sad for him. He was a decent guy.

"I think that his ex-fiancé is a fool." She spoke softly.

"If I had a man like Commander Spock I would never give him up. That's for sure." Nyota asserted.

"He is your kinda guy, huh, Nyota?" Gaila leaned in for the kill.

Nyota paused. "Yes, I guess he is." She said in a serious tone.

"He probably reads the dictionary for foreplay." Gaila joked.

Nyota stood up and pointed toward the door.

"Get out! I mean it Gaila." She said firmly.

Gaila flounced out of the office and practically ran into Spock in the hall. She could detect his pheromones a block away.

"I was just leaving. She is all yours commander!" She said with a wink as she walked down the hall.

Nyota had pulled out her Padd and was waiting when Spock returned. He was concerned about Gaila's disclosure to Nyota about his private life, but there was nothing that could be done about it. On the other hand, he was more than encouraged by Nyota's response. She found him desireable.

When he entered the office she stood up. "Stand down, Cadet." He commanded.

"Cadet, you may be seated."

"Sir, I will need your signature for my advisor."

He complied taking the Padd and signing it. He handed it back to her.

"Would you like me to start today or tomorrow? She asked.

He stood up and gathered a few Padds.

"You may start today. Please acquaint yourself with this content. It explains the protocol for grading student papers and exams. You may use the desk in the outer office if you desire."

"Yes sir." She said taking the pad.

"Cadet" He stopped her on her way out.

She turned and waited.

"Please be advised that the nature of your work is confidential. Please advise Ms. Nahdeh."

She nodded and went into the other office. She was relieved. She thought that he had heard Gaila.

Spock stood up and shut the door. He went back to his desk.  
>"Computer increase window opacity and lock the door." He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.<p>

Gaila had been correct. He was hurt by T'Pring's actions. However, it was not because he wanted her. It was her reason for rejecting him that stung.

She had told him, he was not Vulcan enough.

All of his life he had done everything possible to be accepted by his race. His human genes compose only two-percent of his DNA. Yet, that two percent was all that was needed to justify their rejection of him. No, it was not T'Pring that mattered; it was the rejection from his entire race.

He sighed as he tried to relax for meditation.

On Earth the situation had been much the same. He was rejected by humans, except at Starfleet. At least at the academy there were many different species. Now he was here with Nyota. She was the one human besides his mother who accepted him as Vulcan and human.

He felt his longing for her deepened. He had to meditate to regain control.

Nyota had heard the click of the office door. Perhaps he had heard Gaila after all. She felt awful for him. To be rejected by your race would be so painful. She couldn't imagine what that would feel like.

By the time she completed reviewing the protocol for the exams and papers, he had opened the door to his office. He stepped out to check on her.

"Cadet, have you finished the review?"

She stood at attention. "Yes sir."

"I will set up the access codes to the student documents in the morning. You may go now." He said brusquely.

She gathered her things and prepared to go. As she walked through the door he called out to her.

"Cadet. Uhura." His voice was much softer this time. "Thank you."

She smiled back at him and said, "Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter -9

Nyota was furious when she got to her room.

"Are you trying to get me fired?' She yelled at Gaila

"Gaila smiled. "I don't know what you mean." She said innocently.

"After you left he locked himself in his office for two hours.

Gaila smiled. "I wonder what he was doing in there."

"Gaila. You said all of those things about Commander Spock. I think he heard you." Nyota exclaimed.

"I know he heard me. I could detect his pheromones when he came down the hall." She said matter-of-factly.

"You mean he heard what I said about him being the guy for me." She said in horror.

"That, my dear, is exactly what I mean. Commander Spock has been in love with you since the day I switched out you key card."

"Since you did what?" Nyota said.

"I saw him watching you in the cafeteria last year. The next day I switched out your key card to see what he would do. He left a credit chip for you at the register."

Nyota shook her head.

"At first it was just a crush, but this year it changed. He really cares for you. I wanted him to know how you feel."

"You set me up? " Nyota said.

"No dear, I just did what you wouldn't do for yourself. You like him, and _he loves_ you. You two are meant for each other. I hate to admit it, but he is a sweet guy. You will make a great couple. You will have sex once every seven years, and go broke living on his instructor's salary."

Nyota threw her hands up in the air and gave up storming out the room.

She took a shower and went to bed. She lay there most of the night replaying the events over the last year. She was nothing more than a pawn in Gaila's little game. How would she explain all of this to Commander Spock? For all she knew, Gaila might have been manipulating their hormones. She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks were uneventful. She and Spock worked seamlessly. Yet, he seemed different; the edge that was a mark of his personality was gone. He seemed content and at peace. Nyota began to wonder if Gaila had been right.

"Cadet" He called out.

"Sir?" She replied.

He stood up and walked to the outer office. I have additional exams from my afternoon class. Are you available to grade them?"

"Yes, sir." I can stay." Since she hadn't spoken to Gaila in almost a month, her social life had come to a standstill.

"I will be back in one half hour." He said.

Nyota went back to work. She figured that she had about two hours of work left, and she dinner have dinner. She couldn't leave; she did not have a key to get back in. She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it for a snack. Just then, she heard Commander Spock at the door.

He opened the door and entered the office with three carryout contains and a large bag, leaving the door wide open. She could smell food and her mouth began to water.

He cleared the Padds of the work table and placed them on the outer desk. Then he spread out the food on the table.

"Will you join me, Cadet?"

"Thank you sir."

She sat down and he served her.

They ate in silence.

Dr. Puri stuck his head in the door. "Do I smell curried-saffron rice?"

Spock looked up. "You may join us if you wish."

Commander Puri sat down at the table and said, "Beef or chicken?"

Spock and Nyota looked at the Commander Puri, and then at each other.

Commander Puri burst into laughter, Nyota joined in. Even Spock's lips formed a slight curl at the edge.

The three began chatting about life aboard a starship. Commander Puri had been in Starfleet for nearly twenty years. He had even been on a deep space mission for three years. He checked his chronometer, made his apologies and left.

Spock took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any to begin teach Nyota about life on Vulcan.

"My mother is a proficient cook." He said.

Nyota looked up from her plate to listen.

"I would imagine that she would be good at anything she does. She is an amazing woman."

"Nyota…Cadet I have often wondered what humans mean when they say the word amazing."

She scanned his face for subtle hints that he might be joking, but there were none.

"Quite literally it means to stun, but it is more than that for humans. It means that are surprised that a task could be achieved. In your mother's case, she is so proficient in so many areas, it is unfathomable."

"Commander Spock, your accomplishments are amazing as well. Most humans cannot achieve the level of proficiency in the humanities and science. For us, it is an either-or proposition. "She chuckled and sighed.

"My life on Vulcan was difficult most of the time. I was teased and bullied." He paused. "I had no friends. The only peace I experienced was on the trips to earth. I had no friends here either, but my cousins were more tolerant."

She nodded, but kept silent.

"Life on Vulcan was much worse for my mother. You are correct, she is quite talented, yet despite all of the skills she had in linguistics and her knowledge of culture, she could not be a part of Vulcan society."

"Why didn't your family move to earth?"

"To my knowledge, my mother never asked and my father would have refused to do so."

"He still believes that the Vulcans will accept my mother."

Is that why you left Vulcan?"

"In part, I was accepted at the Vulcan Space Academy, but the made it clear that my Human DNA was a disadvantage. I believe that it would still be quite difficult for a Human to live on Vulcan."

"Yet, your mother has done it for decades." She replied.

"Spock, I believe that if a man and woman love each other, they can overcome insurmountable odds. Excuse me, I meant to say Commander Spock."

He was silent as he pondered her comments.

"Perhaps what you say is true cadet. However, I believe that we have used up your allotted time for work. Despite that, the discussion has been satisfactory. You may finish the exams tomorrow."

They packed up the debris and place it in the compost stall in the hall. Then she gathered her book bag. He left his briefcase in the office and walked with her to the main door of the building.

I better hurry, it will be dark soon." She said.

He did not reply he was lost in her eyes.

"Commander?"

"Commander Spock. Are you okay?"

"Yes, cadet. I was just thinking that I might go for a run this evening. "

"Well good night" She said.

"Good night" He said as she walked out the door, then he whispered "Nyota"

Nyota returned to her room.

Gaila was there and the room was unusually spotless. She had not been on a date since Nyota stopped speaking to her.

"Gaila." Nyota said.

Gaila looked up. Her face was tear-stained.

"Oh… sweetie. How long have you been crying?"

Gaila sobbed, "About four weeks."

Nyota rolled her eyes and hugged her friend.

"You were right you know. Things are much better between Commander Spock and I."

"Oooh, tell me." Gaila replied smiling and wiping her face.

"There is nothing to tell. It is just less awkward between us. It feels more like a real friendship. I guess you knew what you were doing"

"Nyota, Commander Spock's pheromones were all over that dress. His mother's name was on the card, but I am pretty sure that he picked it out."

Nyota covered her lips with her hands. "Please, Gaila, Don't tell anyone."

Gaila nodded.

"By the way... Vulcan pheromones are toxic to Orions. I had no choice but to intervene, it was either help him or kill him."

Nyota threw a pillow at her.

Gaila sighed.

"Gaila… what ever happened between you and Sulu."

Gaila replied, "It didn't work out. He wanted a long term relationship. I don't think I am capable, so I let him off the hook."

"So you didn't…?"

"No. we didn't."

"That's my girl" Nyota gave her a big hug.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own these characters; I am just inspired by them.

Chapter - 10

By spring term, Nyota had tested out of or completed all of her linguistic requirements. The department were impressed with their abilities, and other faculty desired her as an assistant. She had worked on Spock's research project and she had served as his assistant for a term.

During their time together, Spock found many opportunities to provide meals that they would share. Commander Puri would often join them and they would discuss the various Federation species, particularly the Federation Founders, which was convenient for Spock. When commander Puri would depart, he would continue their discussions on Vulcan.

In essence, he was educating Nyota on Vulcan ways. Should she decide to visit his mother that summer; she would need to know the ways of Vulcans.

Spring term was ending. Cadet Uhura would no longer be his assistant. She had been requested by the department chair to serve along Spock and other faculty on a major research project. They would be colleagues in this respect, but she was still a cadet. He would still have to respect the Starfleet regulations.

Over the past year, Spock had intensified his exercise regimen adding Suus Mahna to his workout schedule. He also intensified his meditation routine. As a result, he had matured significantly as a Vulcan. His human nature had matured as well. He reconciled his feelings for Nyota with his logic and acted with restraint in her presence at all times. It would have been to her detriment and illogical to have done otherwise.

The term was almost over. He would approach her with his feelings soon and determine her feelings as well. He would need privacy to do so, and there was no place safe within the vicinity to hold this conversation. He was taking a chance, but he had to know once and for all.

Spock asked Nyota to pick up some documents from the department chairs office. As he wrote the words on the card, his hands trembled. He put the card into an envelope and wrote her name on it. He steadied himself, and slipped the card into her bag. When she returned, she grabbed her bag and bid him goodbye.

Nyota had noticed that Spock seemed distant that evening, almost withdrawn. She returned to her room and peeled off her clothes and took her shower. Gaila came in and begged her to go out, and Nyota relented. The two women stayed out until after one. Nyota immediately regretted it. She had planned to contact her mother that evening and to discuss her travel plans for the summer.

Nyota looked at her chronometer and decided to call her mother after all. When she leaned over to push the buttons on the comm, her bag fell on the floor and an envelope fell out. She looked around the room. Gaila was asleep on her bed. Nyota opened the envelope and slipped out the card, it read.

_Sausalito Transport Station, Saturday, 0900_

The handwriting was obviously Spock's. He wanted her at that location in the morning. She sat pondering for a moment. Had she forgotten a meeting? She checked her Padd; there was nothing on her calendar. She set her chronometer and went to bed.

The next morning she was up at 0550. Sausalito was only sixteen miles away, but she was at the mercy of the transport schedule. Quietly she checked her Padd to find the next transport that would allow her to arrive on time. It would depart at 0775. It took her and hour to get dressed and packed for the transport ride. She planned to begin a self-study of Romulan. She grabbed a jacket and left a note for Gaila letting her know she would be back by 1700 and left the room.

"It took only forty-two minutes to arrive at Sausalito transport station, but the transport was late. She was glad that she left early. She disembarked from the transport and stood looking about. There was a man on a hover bike watching her. She felt nervous, so she began walking toward the station. She would feel safer inside. At that moment the man on the hover bike pulled up in front of her and stopped. She took a step back and looked around. There was no one else outside the station. She was alarmed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter - 11

The man on the hover bike pulled off his helmet. It was Spock. She was relieved and a little irritated.

"Commander, you frightened me."

I apologize, cadet. Will you not join me?"

He handed her a helmet and she got on the hove bike. He road for another seventeen minutes. Finally stopping at a cabin in the woods.

They both climbed off the hover bike. Nyota eyed him suspiciously.

"I assure you, cadet. I mean you no harm. I have something to discuss with you and I…we needed privacy."

"That is agreeable, Commander." She replied.

Spock pull a substantial side pack from the hover bike and he opened the door to the cabin. It was clean, but Spartan.

He placed one of the packs on the kitchen counter and washed his hands. He then began setting plates on the table. Nyota put her bag down and hung up her jacket. She then went over to the sink to wash her hands and helped him set out the food. They ate their breakfast chatting about the park's beauty. She had relaxed considerably, but she was still unsure about why he brought her here.

When they finished cleaning the breakfast dishes, Spock said. "Cadet, I would like to walk, please join me."

He walked slowly, which was unlike his usual pace. Spock was nervous; he had been trying to figure out what to say to her to determine her feelings for him. He had his role as instructor to consider, but he had to know.

They stopped at a clearing above a creek and the sat on a fallen log, taking in the sounds and view. Spock was paralyzed, he had no idea what to say or do.

"Commander…Spock, why have you brought me here? It is lovely but…"

He turned to her. He wanted so badly to hold her in is arms. He looked into her eyes.

Nyota reached out and touched his arms. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"Nyota… I have admired you since I first met you. You are most accomplished as a student …. And I find you to have a compassionate nature that I find intriguing."

She stepped closer to him. "And…?" Her eyes were playful.

He looked away.

"Spohkh…"

He turned and looked at her. His eyes darkened. He took a deep breath. His breath was caught in his throat. He exhaled.

"You will not be my student next year, yet I am still your instructor."

She was silent. She decided it was best not to push him anymore.

"I was hoping that we could continue to see each other…as friends." He exhaled.

She laughed. "Of course we can. I thought we were already friends."

"I care deeply for you, Nyota." He blurted out.

"I know that Spohkh."

He stiffened at the texture of her words.

"I care for you as well, I have for a while."

She leaned against the log again.

"It's just that I didn't want to act foolishly. You are a decorated Starfleet officer and Instructor. I am merely a cadet. It would be an uneven match at best."

He relaxed his posture.

"You are more than that to me. I have never met a woman, either human or Vulcan who has been so kind and compassionate."

She stood up and stepped closer.

"I know it has been difficult for you. You are a Vulcan man, living in a human world. I see how you struggle to understand our ways and I would like to be there for you to help you." She replied.

"Is this agreeable to you." She asked looking into his eyes. She wanted him to take her in his arms.

He placed his hands behind his back.

"It is… Nyota."

She held her hand out and he took it.

"I know you have been struggling with your feelings for me. I am attracted to you as well." She stepped closer to him, still holding his hand.

"We must be mindful of the regulations. We cannot…" He stepped back.

She nodded.

"I would like to show you how I feel." He said.

He extended his middle and index finger; she responded in kind and touched his. Nyota closed her eyes and took it all in.

Spock shared his feelings for her. _He loved her deeply and he needed her to know it. She was the one person he could trust with his heart._

Nyota shared her feelings as well. _She loved him. He had offered his friendship to her, when she had no one to turn to. He understood and shared her passions. They were kindred._

Spock was careful to shield her from his early desires for her. There would be time enough to show her after she graduated.

Spock opened his eyes and ended the connection. The two were silent as they continued to hike and explore the woods. He explained to her that he was strangely drawn to the woods, because they were so different from Vulcan.

At the top of the ridge, they surveyed the view.

"Nyota, my mother will be contacting you."

"Your mother?"

"She wants you to come to Vulcan this summer."

"I would be honored to do so. I would like to learn more about linguistics"

Spock stopped her, "Nyota, my mother has been bonded to my father for thirty-five years. It has been quite challenging and difficult for her. She is aware of my feelings for you and she would like to ensure that you understand the challenges that she has experienced as a Human who is bonded to a Vulcan."

Nyota's eyes grew wide. She loved Spock, but she was far from ready to get married.

"I realize that we have not discussed such an outcome, but if we are to begin a relationship, it would be eventual outcome."

"That is logical." She replied, relaxing.

They headed back to the clearing. Both were silently reflecting on the events of the day. After they had finished lunch and had installed the side pack on the hover bike, Spock took her hand and held it.

"Nyota, I had some reservations about beginning a relationship with you. I am much older and have experienced many things in Starfleet that you have yet to experience. I do not wish to be an obstacle to your career in Starfleet."

"Spock, you are not that much older and you are correct. I have dreamed of being in Starfleet for most of my life."

He took a step back and steepled his hands.

"I know that you lack experience with Human males."

She put her hands on her hips. "How do you know that Commander?"

"I have heard conversations of Human males regarding you… they were most distasteful. I do not desire to repeat them."

Nyota sighed.

She had asked for the truth and he gave it to her. Nyota had zero experience with men. At UCLA, she focused on finishing in three years, much like she had at Starfleet. She had attended parties with Gaila, but she found the guys her age dull and sophomoric. They were all intelligent, this was a requirement for Starfleet, but they lacked the sophistication and polish that she desired in a man.

Spock continued. "I propose that we limit our contact for the next six months to professional interaction only. I wish for you to experience human dating. By winter term, if you so desire, we can commence our relationship within the boundaries of Starfleet regulations."

She reflected back on the conversation she and Gaila had in Spock's office. There were no doubts in her mind. Spock was her kind of man. She would comply, but she was sure that no other man could compare.

"I must make it clear to you Nyota. Vulcans do not date casually as Humans do. We bond. If you and I begin a relationship, it will be with that goal in mind."

She nodded. He climbed on the hover bike and she climbed on behind him. She felt free to relax and hold on to him. She could feel the definition of his abdominal muscles. The wind had picked up, but his body kept her warm. For the first time since she had met Spock, she felt her body reacting to his physical presence.

When they arrived at the Sausalito transport station she felt light headed. She climbed off of the hover bike and Spock did the same. She moved her helmet. When she did so, Spock noticed that she was flushed and breathing heavy.

"I will secure you ticket back to San Francisco."

'Yes… thanks." She leaned against the hover craft to catch her breath. There was no one else like Spock in the galaxy and she wanted him. However, to have him, she would have to make it through the next six months. It would be the most challenging time in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own these characters, I am just inspired by them.

Chapter -12

Later that day, Nyota's comm buzzed. It was Amanda Grayson.

"Nyota, you were expecting my call."

"Yes."

"I will send the details of your trips. All of the arrangements have been made for your summer internship by your advisor. I am delighted you will be able to visit and learn more about Vulcan culture."

"Yes, I had hoped to visit the Vulcan Space Academy."

"I am sure that can be arranged. I will see you next week, dear."

"Thank you, mam."

She signed off and punched in the access code for her mother. Her trip the Kenya would be delayed this year.

Gaila sat beside her. "Wow, you are going to Vulcan for a summer internship?" This is the first that I have heard of it" Gaila prided herself on knowing everyone's business.

"Yes, the discussion began last year when I met Amanda Grayson at the linguistic conference."

"I see. Isn't Amanda Grayson Spock's mother?" Gaila eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes." She said abruptly. " Excuse me Gaila, I have to call my mother and tell her my trip to Kenya will be delayed."

"I am sure." Gaila responded, with a knowing smile.

Nyota boarded the air transport for the starship Farragut. This was the first starship that Spock had served on. Spock would say she was being illogical, but it felt like a good omen. It took four days for Nyota to reach Vulcan. She continued her self-study of Romulan on the trip. The practice kept her mind occupied. She wanted Spock, but she was still unsure if she was ready for such a serious relationship.

Spock had submitted Nyota's application for the summer internship and Amanda had contacted the school immediately to make the final arrangements. All Nyota had to do was sign the waiver and board the flight.

On the final day of the trip, she felt trepidation about meeting Amanda again. Although she was visiting Vulcan in an official Starfleet capacity, she was also visiting Spock's mother as a potential bond mate for him.

Her personal comm buzzed. There was only a written message.

_S'chn T'gai Amanda will send a transport to meet you at 1300. You will reside at her residence for the duration of the trip. Be well, cadet._

She read the message three times before she put the comm away. It comforted her she would be staying with Amanda. She would probably be one of the only humans on the planet, if not the only one. She thought about Spock, he was one of about one hundred Vulcans on Earth, but they were spread out working in different industries. At least Starfleet offered other species, unlike most other places on Earth. Yet, Spock stayed to himself most times.

Nyota disembarked from the Farragut and boarded the small Vulcan transport. It was very different from Earth transports. The interior was a sandy color. The décor included the same colors from the pashmina that Amanda had sent her the previous year. As she regarded the Vulcan sky, she noticed that it was nothing like the blue Earth sky. The landscape was covered with and mountain ranges. There were few bodies of water to be found.

When the transport landed and she disembarked, she was immediately stunned by the higher gravity. Her lungs strained against the thin atmosphere. Amanda had recommend extra water to protect against hypobaropathy and dehydration.

She was spotted immediately by Amanda, who greeted her with the Ta'al. Nyota responded with the salute and they climbed into the hover craft.

"I am very pleased that you could come."

"Thank you. I am pleased to be here Amanda."

"Sarek is away on out-world business. I have also dismissed the servants for the rest of the week. This will ensure us absolute privacy. We will be on our own, but they will return next week. I hope you don't min my cooking."

"Of course, Spock has informed me that you are exceedingly proficient at cooking."

"He should know he was quite picky as a child."

Nyota allowed a slight smile. She could not imagine Spock as child.

The women entered the compound. It was enormous. It was more of a palace than a house.

"Is this where Spock grew up?" She asked in amazement.

"It is. He use to have a pet sehlat, he called him I-Chaya. Unfortunately he died due to an attack by a le-matya during Spock's kahs-wan.

"kahs-wan?" Nyota repeated. She did not recognize that term.

"Yes, it a rite of passage for Vulcan youth that tests their maturity." Amanda replied.

"Spock took it upon himself to go without supervision. His actions indirectly led to I-Chaya's death."

"That is unfortunate." Nyota replied.

Amanda took Nyota up a grand staircase. This will be you room. Santek will place your things here for you and I will give you a chance to get acclimated."

"Sarek has installed oxygen support inside the house for me. I rarely use it anymore, however, should you need it, and it is in the large wardrobe in the hall."

"Thank you."

Nyota walked around the room looking at things. It had clearly been Spock's room when he was a child. It was also apparent that he often used this room when visited Vulcan. There were a few antique volumes of both Vulcan and Earth poetry on the shelf. On the desk, there was a shallow box with a card on it. The card had some writing on it. She could not completely understand it, but she recognized it as Romulan. She opened the box and found a Padd that contained notes on Romulan that Spock had written.

There was also an en-suite that would give her complete privacy. She removed her clothes and stepped into the sonic shower. She then dressed and pulled her hair into a regular pony-tail, then thought better of it and twisted it into a top-knot. She then went downstairs to find Amanda.

As Nyota entered the room, Amanda looked at her.

"Charming." she said as she observed Nyota's hairstyle.

She sighed, "May I give you a hug? I don't get much Human contact here."

"Of course" Nyota said stepping forward.

""Let's sit and have tea."

The two women sat and discussed Nyota's trip. She spoke of her time spent doing the Romulan self-study.

"Were you able to read the note that I left?"

"Not exactly, I could tell it was Romulan, but I am afraid my materials were made on earth and they were not very useful in helping me translate."

"Well, I am sure that you will be a bit more knowledgeable by the time you leave Vulcan."

Nyota was silent, she was puzzled.

"Didn't Spock tell you about your internship?"

"No, we have not spoken since we visited Muir Woods."

"Of course, the separation. I think it was very wise of you and Spock to take this time off. You need some time to date Human men."

Nyota grimaced at the thought. Sulu was nice, but he was taken. Pavel was way too young. McCoy was like a brother to her. The only other man that she knew beside instructors was Kirk. The thought of dating Kirk made her sick.

"I guess."

"I understand dear, I have been married to a Vulcan man for thirty-five years. It is difficult to imagine being with anyone else, but life has not been without its challenges.

She sipped her tea and sat back.

"I have been ostracized by humans and scorned by Vulcans. Sarek has also faced challenges from Vulcans, but it was different for him being a member of the S'chn T'gai clan."

She continued.

"It was even more difficult for Spock. He has only 2% Human DNA, yet that was enough for his peers to constantly bully him."

"That does not sound like logical behavior."

The one thing you will learn, if you do decide to have a relationship with Spock is that Vulcans are not as logical as they like to appear to others. Vulcans have very strong emotions, which are only contained by constant mediation and embracing logic. Sarek was careful to make sure that Spock was trained in meditation, but Spock refused to take the Kolinahr. This was the first of two clashes between Spock and his father."

"The other was his decision not to attend the Vulcan Space Academy."

Amanda was taken aback, "Spock has discussed this with you."

"Yes, we have had many personal discussions regarding Vulcan and Vulcan ways. I did not understand why at the time, but now it makes sense."

"Then you are aware of why Vulcans do not date casually?"

"Not exactly."

"Come, lets prepare dinner and then we will discuss this."

Amanda was nervous. Had anyone told her about Pon Farr and the risks, she would probably not be on Vulcan. Yet, somehow she knew that Nyota would be accepting if not willing to move forward in the relationship with Spock. It was a big commitment.

Nyota washed her hands and looked about the kitchen. There were a variety of fruit and vegetables that she did not recognize. It must have taken Amanda years to learn it all. She picked an object and looked at it. She had no idea where to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own these characters, I am just inspired by them.

I apologize. I am too tired to continue posting. I should have the remaining chapters posted in the morning. It is 1 am. Good night!

Chapter 13

"For the most part, the servants do most of the cooking, but it essential to know what to serve. Sarek entertains the high clans and out-worlder. I had to learn menu planning over the years. I have had some embarrassing moments that you will be spared."

Nyota laughed. She appreciated the fact that Amanda was comfortable with her relationship with Spock. She was not sure that her mother would feel the same about her and Spock. In the corner she spotted something familiar, there was an assortment of beans, peas and yams from Earth. She turned a smiled at Amanda.

"How did you know?"

"I will give you one guess." Amanda chuckled.

The two women got started. Nyota showed Amanda how to make a black eye pea and rice dish and black eye pea hummus. Amanda showed Nyota the ingredient for a Vranto salad and plomeek soup. They prepared the salad and ate it with the black eye peas and rice.

Amanda learned that Nyota was a quick study. It is no wonder she was at the top of her class. It was plain to see that she embraced other cultures quickly and without judgment. This was encouraging, for after the evening meal they would discuss Pon Farr.

The women finished washing the dishes. Nyota was eager to learn every Vulcan practice, so she did most of the work. She was like Spock in many ways.

They returned to the sitting room with mugs of hot tea. The Vulcan sun was setting and Nyota could once again see the oranges and reds that were in the pashmina in her bag.

Amanda stood up and begun wringing her hands. This made Nyota very nervous.

"Amanda, are you okay" She inquired.

Amanda took a deep breath.

"Nyota, has Spock by any chance, discussed Vulcan Pon Farr?"

"No."

"No, of course not." She took a deep breath.

"Pon Farr is the mating ritual performed once, every seven years."

Nyota though back to the wisecrack Gaila had made at the beginning or her second year.

"You mean Vulcan's only have sex once every seven years?" Her eyes were wide with amazement.

"No, dear." Amanda calmed herself; her histrionics were not helping at all.

"Vulcan children are bonded at the age of seven."

"Like Spock and T'Pring?"

"Yes, I see that he told you about that too."

Nyota nodded.

Amanda pulled herself together; Spock had shared much more than thought. He was much closer to bonding than she anticipated.

"Starting at the age of twenty-one, Vulcan males experience Pon Farr. It is a biological drive that forces them to bond with their mate for procreation."

_There the worst part is over._ Amanda thought.

"Did Spock go through this?"

"No, it is believed that because of his human DNA he will not. However, we cannot be certain. If he does, he must return to his bond-mate or he will experience Plak-tau and he could possibly die."

Nyota put her hand over her mouth. "That is why he chose me?"

"No, I assure you it is not. Spock is clearly in love with you and has been for two years. It was obvious when I visited last year. He is part Human, and he has Human drives as well."

Nyota giggled. "I am sorry; I think I know what you mean."

"That said, he has no experience with dating Human women. He cannot risk an association with someone who would only desire a casual sexual relationship. "

Nyota sat perfectly still.

"I was so pleased when he introduced me to you. You are perfect for him. You are both so innocent."

"Are you saying that Spock is a virgin?"

"Well, there is no way I can be sure."

"I will ask him." Nyota said matter-of-factly. "He knows that I am."

"How does he know that?"

"Gossip, I am sure. I have my room-mate to thank for that. She is the biggest gossip at the academy."

"You mean you have never been with a man."

Nyota shook her head.

"Oh, dear."

Nyota walked across the room to the window. Amanda was hugging her waist with one arm, she had her other hand over her mouth. Her lips trembled.

"When Sarek and I married, I was not a virgin. But it was still difficult at first. Vulcans are much bigger and stronger than humans. He became a skilled lover over time, but he had to learn to temper his strength during love-making."

Nyota thought for a minute. "When you say bigger, do you mean height?"

"No, I mean everything." Amanda, bit her bottom lip.

"Well." Nyota shrugged. "I really don't have anything to compare it to, so it is all the same to me."

Both women burst into laughter.

Amanda was relieved. She hugged Nyota.

"I surely hope you two get together. I have always wanted a daughter."

Nyota grinned.

"There is one last thing." She took a deep breath. "If you and Spock do decide to bond, and he experiences Pon Farr, he will have little control over his actions. He will be driven to procreate. I was injured during Sarek's first time because I tried to resist. Doctors were able to help me with the other Pon Farr episodes. They gave me pain-killers."

Nyota was both aroused and frightened by the prospect of sex with Spock. She took a deep breath.

"I think I will go to bed." She said walking up the stairs.

Amanda watched her fearfully; Nyota was the only hope for Spock. If he did not find a Human mate, he would surely die. No Vulcan female would have him.

_Spock, you found the only twenty-three year old virgin at Starfleet, probably the only one on San Francisco_. She thought to herself. She was frightened for them both.

Nyota returned to Spock's bedroom. She felt quite differently being there then she had before. The room smelled a bit like Spock's incense. She had smelled it on his clothes on several occasions. She assumed that he used the incense for meditation. She looked around the room, but there was no sign that anyone else had been there.

Nyota removed her clothing and stepped into the shower. She had been aroused by the thought of making love to Spock. The trepidation about her first time had waned. It was inevitable, whether with Spock or a Human male; she would have a first time. There were fragrant oils in the sonic shower which she applied to her body as she washed. She assumed that Vulcans needed these oils due to the dessert conditions on the planet.

She stepped out of the shower and patted her body dry. She had forgotten to close the drapes so she quickly walked over to do so.

_Is there someone out there?_ She thought to herself.

Nyota lay down in the bed to sleep. Knowing that she was in Spock's bed only heightened her arousal. Gaila had shared several kinds of practices that Orion women used in such circumstances. She chose instead to meditate. She found a candle and lit it and sat on the bed and closed her eyes.

When she awoke, her gown was drenched with sweat. She had dreamed of Spock.


	14. Chapter 14

Now that the worst was over, Amanda spent the rest of the week teaching what she knew about the Vulcan traditions. Vulcans had a very insular society, and there were many things that she was unaware of despite the fact that she had lived on Vulcan for most of her life.

It was apparent that Amanda had led a very solitary life. Nyota was glad that she and Spock would be serving on a Starship. If they were to bond or marry, they would be probably be allowed to serve on the same ship, or so she hoped.

Finally after a week of training and private conversations, the two women ventured out. Despite their Vulcan attire, Vulcans often stare at Nyota. They had long ago became accustomed to seeing Amanda.

Amanda explained that Nyota was an advanced xenolinguistics student who sought to learn more about Vulcan. Many Vulcans were more than interested in the Starfleet student who spoke fluent Vulcan. Spock had seen to it that Nyota's Vulcan had surpassed even that of his mother, Amanda. Most Vulcans were surprised that Nyota spoke both standard and high Vulcan, the latter had been taught to her by Spock.

The final challenge occurred when Amanda had a chance encounter with T'Pau. Nyota was unaware that Sarek was T'Pau's son. Her disdain for Amanda was obvious. When Amanda explained that Nyota was one of Spock's visiting students, T'Pau was not fooled.

_The son is like the father._ T'Pau spoke in high Vulcan.

_The father is thy son._ Amanda replied.

_"__Indeed," _Was T'Pau's only response as she left the two women.

Amanda was obviously disturbed by the interaction. They returned to the compound and she spent the rest of the afternoon in her room. Nyota returned to Spock's room and meditated and then she reviewed Spock's notes on Romulan. She had come very far in the four weeks she had been there, and she was sure she could apply for intermediate credit in Romulan. She pulled the card out of the box and read it again.

_Nyota, if you can read this, then you are ready to go home._

She smiled. As much as she enjoyed her stay with Amanda, she wanted to spend some time with her mother before the fall term.

She crept down the stairs and prepared a plomeek soup, she added black eye peas and _T'mirak_ rice to give it substance. Amanda joined her in the kitchen as she was setting the table. It was apparent that she had spent the afternoon crying. Nyota served Amanda that night. Then the two women sat outside on the veranda and talked.

"Nyota, I would be honored if you bonded with Spock, Sarek would accept you as well. But I cannot say the same for the rest of Vulcan. When we first married, I thought it wouldn't matter, but it has been a lonely existence for me here since Spock moved to Earth."

She sobbed. She may have ruined Spock's last hope for a mate, but she had to tell Nyota the truth.

Nyota listened and thought intently.

"I am sorry that T'Pau has never accepted you. I am not sure that my family will accept Spock, but I love him, Pon Farr and all " She smiled.

"I spent the night meditating on everything. I will take the next term to date other men, because that is what Spock desires, but I know in my heart, that there is no other man in on Earth or on Vulcan for me."

Amanda held out her arms and said, "Ko-fu." Then the two women embraced.

Standing across the courtyard stood a solitary figure listening. He smiled as he clasped his hands together and then he departed.

When Nyota returned to earth, she went straight to Kenya. She had to tell her mother about Spock, but she would enjoy her time with her first. On her last day in Kenya, Nyota sat down to discuss he relationship with Spock.

"Mama, very soon I will begin a relationship."

"I don't understand."

I have a friend and we have decided to take the relationship to the next level.  
>"Nyota" Her mother scolded.<p>

"Not like that Mama. We have decided to see each other exclusively."

"Oh, I see, you are dating."

"Not exactly, first I must see other men, Human men."

"You are seeing an alien.?"

"Don't use that word, Mama it is insulting. He is a Vulcan."

M'Umbha was silent.

Nyota got up and poured tea for herself and her mother.

M'Umbha, put her hand on Nyota's hand. "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you seeing other men?"

"He wants me to be sure. I have very little experience with Human men or any men for that matter. I have male friends, but Spock has always been special to me."

"Will he see other women too?"

"No, he just wants me to be sure, because he is looking for a wife."

"You are getting married?"

"No, at least not yet, but Vulcans do not date casually. If he begins a relationship it will be with the goal of marriage."

M'Umbha interrupted. " I think this is a good thing. There is too much flitting about with young people these days. This Spock thinks you would make a good wife?"

"Yes"

"He is a good man, you must bring him home for the Christmas."

"I cannot."

"Why not, are you ashamed…."

"No Mama, he is currently an instructor at Starfleet."

"Nyota" She scolded. "I told your father that you should go to school in Africa."

"Mama… he has never touched me, well he has held my hand once." She smiled thinking of it.

"You are still a virgin."

"Yes, Mama."

"He has only held your hand once and he wants to marry you."

Nyota nodded.

M'Umbha sat quietly.

"Have you met his parents. "

"I met his mother. She is human, I met her at a Starfleet conference last year." Nyota decided to skip the part about spending the summer with Amanda.

"And what about the father?"

"I have not met him, he will be visiting Earth this year. He is an Ambassador for Vulcan."

M'Umbha stood up. "Nyota, you mean to tell me that you are in love with Ambassador Sarek's son?"

"Yes."

"and he wants to marry you? "

"Yes, if we move forward with the relationship, we will be married. It is the Vulcan way."

"You will not sleep with him before you are married. If he has waited this long, he can wait until he marries you."

Yes, Mama. Does that mean you approve?"

"If this will make you happy, I approve binti."

"If you do date Human men, don't be foolish enough to sleep with any of them. This man Spock is serious. The rest of these men mean you no good. If you have waited this long, you should save yourself for your husband."

Nyota, laughed and hugged her mother.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 15

Nyota returned to school. She had received independent study credit for her time on Vulcan. She was that much closer to fourth year status. She needed to take five additional credits in fall semester to be considered a fourth year student by winter. She was on track to graduate this year with honors.

Spock had encountered Nyota at several department meetings. Most of the faculty and staff noticed that the two had kept their distance. They just assumed that things had cooled off. Externally it appeared to be so, but inside Spock a fire raged for Nyota. He had observed her experience on Vulcan from afar. He kept his distance except for the night that he had burned incense in his bedroom. He was saddened by T'Pau's treatment of this mother, but he knew that T'Pau disrespect would not dissuade Nyota.

He had also observed Nyota with her friends. Like she had promised him, she accompanied Gaila on many outings with other women. Gaila and her friends often engaged with the men that they met at night clubs, but Nyota always went home alone. She had even gone on a few dates. Sulu had broken up with his girlfriend, and Nyota dined with him, but neither seemed interested in a romantic relationship.

There was only one week left in the term and Nyota had promised to attend a party with Gaila. The usual friends were in attendance. Gaila had talked Nyota into wearing one of her outfits. It was far too sexy and Nyota covered it with the pashmina that Spock sent her. From his office, Spock observed the women as they walked across the quad and left through the academy gates. Nyota was wearing high heel boots an struggled to keep up with the others. The party was at local hangout for Starfleet cadets a few blocks away.

Gaila brought Nyota a glass of punch. "Nyota eyed the punch and took a sip. The taste was bitter with cheap high proof alcohol. She drank enough to satisfy Gaila and then poured the rest in a plant. She would have to reimburse the owner for the plan she was sure. Surprisingly, Nyota had fun dancing with McCoy, and Sulu. Even Chekov had snuck in and she danced with him. Then Kirk arrived.

James T. Kirk had been nothing but a nuisance sense he arrived on campus. Tonight was worse because he was drunk. He asked Nyota to dance. She relented, but then he began to paw all over her. She pushed him back and looked over at Gaila, he raised his hand as if to speak and then threw up all over her dress and Gaila's boots.

Nyota was livid. Gaila was shrieking at Kirk, when Nyota found her way out of the party. She was hesitant to walk back to the campus alone the way she was dressed, but she had no choice. Nyota began walking down the street in Gaila's sex boots and a mini-skirt. She was angry, at Kirk, at Gaila for making her drink that horrible punch and at herself for getting into this mess.

She passed a series of bars and endured a number of catcalls from the patrons. She had only two blocks to go to get to the academy gates when the patrons from the last bar began following her. They were getting closer, but there was nothing she could do.

Spock sat in his office staring out the window. It was he who had suggested that Nyota date others. As far as he could tell, she was disinterested in the men she dated. She went out with Gaila, no doubt, dressed in Gaila's clothing, save the wrap he had given her. He shut off the light in his office and made his way to the elevator. As he exited the building, he could hear the jeers of the men from one of the local bars. He could see them following a solitary female wearing boots.

"Nyota." He said her name aloud and began walking, then running toward the gate. He passed through the gates and kept running, he could clearly see it was her. She was cursing at the drunk patrons in Romulan. A smile formed on his lips. He was sure she had not learned that from his mother.

He continued to run toward Nyota. The drunkards saw him and stopped. She picked up her pace and stumbled into his arms. The guard was close behind Spock. He placed his hands on Nyota's shoulders and asked if she had been hurt. Nyota was crying hysterically is and cursing in Romulan.

"Commander Spock!" She cried out.

He held her in his arms as he had wanted to for two years. They turned and walked back toward the academy gates. He removed his uniform jacket and placed it over her shoulders. As they neared the gates, the other guards rushed out to inquire if she was hurt. She explained that Kirk had vomited on her dress and she had no choice but to return to the academy. The guard offered to call an escort, but Spock told the guards that he would see her to the residence.

By the time they left the guard shed, Nyota and regained her composure. They walked apart, but the tone of their conversation was clear from their body language.

_"__I am done." I cannot do this anymore."_ She said to Spock in Romulan.

_"__It is finished."_ Spock replied.

"I trust your internship went well? I did not know the S'chn T'gai Amanda included specialty vocabulary in her Romulan tutorials."

Nyota looked up and rolled her eyes at his joke. She had been cursing in Romulan the whole evening.

"Thanks for seeing me back safely. "I will have your jacket cleaned." She said, handing it back to him.

"Cadet, do not concern yourself. I will wait until you have entered the building."

Nyota entered the building and waved. Spock bowed slightly and left.

When she arrive in her room, Nyota spent most of her evening cleaning Gaila's boots. She was afraid the boots were a lost cause. She rinsed the dress and hung it to dry in the bathroom. Nyota wished she had stayed home to study.

On Monday morning, Spock received a comm message requesting his presence in the dean's office. He dressed and hurried down to the administration building. Nyota was there along with Kirk, one of the men from the bar and the security guard.

The academy commandant Rear Admiral Minor was there to oversee the complaint, Captain Becker was also there.

"Commander Spock, as you know there has been a complaint that you have had inappropriate contact with a cadet.

Spock looked at Kirk first and then Nyota. He then turned back to the Commandant.

"Sir, I know not of which you speak."

The commandant looked at Captain Becker.

Nyota could tell that Spock was nervous. He was speaking English, but he had constructed his sentences in using Vulcan sentence structure.

"Cadet Kirk here, was approached by his friend who said that he saw you holding Cadet Uhura. Is that not true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you still insist that you do not know what I mean?"

"No sir."

"Commander Spock, this is a very serious offense which can cost you your position hear at the academy, if not your rank."

Uhura saw Kirk smirk. She knew he was a jerk, but this was way out of line.

"Cadet Uhura, did Commander Spock put his arms around you."

"I actually stumbled into him."

"You stumbled into him? Were you drinking?"

"Sir, I was given some punch but it was spiked, so I poured it into a potted plant. I stumbled because some men were following me, and I had on my room-mates high heel boots, but I do not normally wear high heels. They were also slippery; because Cadet Kirk had vomited on the dress and boots I was wearing."

She thought it best to get it all out before they stopped her.

"I see, Cadet Kirk failed to mention his role in this. Why were you alone on the street at night?"

"I went to the party with friends, and we were all having a great time. Kirk came in, he asked me to dance, and I didn't want to because he is always making advances but I gave in. He started pawing on me and I pushed him away. That is when he vomited on me. I was so embarrassed I just ran out."

She took a deep breath.

"I don't usually go out much."

"Yes, I can see that from your records which are exemplary. How did Commander Spock get involved?"

"He just appeared. I saw him running toward me and I stumbled toward him. He was helping me."

"Officer Johnston, is this what you witnessed?"

"We heard a bunch of hooligans harassing this young lady. She was yelling at them in some language. I heard her tell them to leave her alone in standard. They just kept at her. She couldn't get away from them in those high heels though."

"Then what happened?"

"Commander Spock came running through the gates. I have seen him on the track, he is pretty fast. Officer Pitre and I were trying to catch up. We figured that he was trying to help the young lady, so we followed him. There must have been six or seven guys there, but he went to help anyway. "

"and then…?"

He motioned to Nyota with his head, "The young lady stumbled into his arms. I even put my hand on her shoulder and asked if she had been hurt. She was bawling her eyes out."

Commander Spock, "Why were you holding cadet Uhura?"

He looked at the commandant and said, "The cadet was scared and she was crying, it seemed like the appropriate thing to do."

"Yes, I guess it was." The commandant continued, "I see here that she was your assistant and she served on a research committee with you."

"Yes, sir, Cadet Uhura and Cadet Sulu bother served on my research project. Both are exemplary students in their field. Cadet Uhura is also a xenolinguistics major who tested out of several languages at the academy. Following the project, I asked if she would be my teaching assistant."

"How many languages do you speak, Cadet?" The commandant asked.

"I speak Vulcan, Klingon, Andorian and Orion and I just tested out of Romulan, which I learned last summer. I also speak several historic earth languages sir."

The commandant nodded.

"Captain Becker, you seem to have both top notch staff and cadets."

Captain Becker beamed.

"Indeed sir, Cadet Uhura is on the three year track for completion in June and Commander Spock is one of our best instructors, unfortunately he will be leaving us for the Enterprise soon."

"Commander Spock, Tell me how did you come to be there when Cadet Uhura needed help?"

"My office is across from the academy gates. As I was leaving the building, I heard the men howling and jeering. I walked closer to get a better look. I saw that they were harassing a female so I went to help. It wasn't until I got closer to the gate that I realized that it was Cadet Uhura. I kept running, when I got close to her, they men stopped jeering and dispersed."

The commandant sat back in his chair. He folded his hand on the desk and said,

"Well…it seems that Commander Spock is the hero, not the villain in this case. The academy owes you a debt of thanks for reaching out to help this cadet."

He turned to the security officer.

"In the future, Office Johnston call for additional security. We cannot have our students accosted by drunkards on the streets."

"Yes, sir."

He turned to Kirk's friend.

"We cannot prosecute you, but we will report this to the SFPD. If any more women file reports, they will be looking for you."

"Cadet Kirk, you stay I want to speak with you. The rest of you are dismissed."

Kirk slumped down in his chair.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 16

The following Friday, Nyota received a written comm message.

_0900_

She knew what and she knew where. Most of the students would be going home over the holidays. Gaila had gone skiing with a "friend". When Nyota pointed out that Orions are no more comfortable with snow than Vulcans, she said she had no intentions of leaving the lodge.

Nyota packed what she needed for the day, including a few textiles she had brought Spock from Kenya. Because of their arrangement, she had not given him the gifts previously. She set her chronometer and went to bed.

The next morning she set out as she had the previous June. It had been six months since Spock had presented her with the challenge to date. It seemed like an eternity. Most of her language requirements had been met. Nyota had no choice but to study more physics. She would be taking a communications engineering class soon, and she needed all the help she could get.

When she reached the transport station, she was shocked to see Cadet Sulu. He was headed north to San Rafael to meet up with friends for a winery tour. He was pleased to see Nyota and curious about her solitary travels.

"Nyota, I was surprised to see you hanging out with Gaila and her crew last week. I hear it got pretty ugly."

"Yes, Kirk is out of control and the academy treats him like a golden boy. He can do no wrong in their eyes."

Sulu was silent. He was staring out the window like he had something on his mind.

"He cheats you know?"

"I am not surprised. How do you know?"

"I saw him with crib notes. He has an obsession to be the best. He doesn't realize that he isn't the best, because he is not willing to study."

"It is too bad. He has so much potential."

The two chatted about their goals after graduation. They both were at the top of their tracks, and both desired the Enterprise.

"I hear commander Spock will be First Officer on the Enterprise."

"Hmmm…I liked working with him on the research project."

"Yeah, me too. I was kind of surprised how approachable he was. I had always heard he was hard on cadets. He is a stand-up guy. A little formal for my taste, but he is ok."

Nyota notice that she was nearing Sausalito and she was gathering her things.

"Is this your stop?"

"Yes, I am looking for some historic Spanish texts for a project I am thinking about doing."

"Wow, you are always working. Commander Spock was always praising you."

"He did the same for you. He said you were a serious and capable student."

"Wow, that means a lot coming from Commander Spock." He nodded.

"Well, I better go. When are you headed back?" She asked.

"Most likely on Monday… and you?"

"I will be back today. I am only staying for a few hours"

The transport stopped. She hurried off and looked around for Spock.

Sulu was waving at her and she waved back, then turned to go into the transport station.

Sulu smiled and turned to look at the water just as Spock drove up behind Nyota and removed his helmet.

"Nyota." His voice was a horse whisper. "Am I to assume that you are here to tell me of your relationship with Cadet Sulu?"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Commander Spock do you actually think I would ride all the way up here to tell you I was dating someone else. That would be illogical." She said, putting on her helmet and getting on the hover bike.

The rode to the cabin, like before, Nyota took the opportunity to embrace Spock and enjoy the sensation of his body. By the time they arrived, she managed to regain her composure.

Spock noticed that she had changed in the six months they had spent apart. She was far more self-assured and composed. She would make an excellent bond-mate. She went into the cabin washed her hands and begin to prepare the meal. Spock had brought some Vulcan food items which she prepared with ease. Then they sat down to eat.

"You have learned well."

"Yes, your mother is a proficient cook and teacher. I enjoyed my time with her."

They continued discussing the sites on Vulcan for a while and Nyota brought up the T'Pau incident.

"Nyota, if we were to bond, you could not expect to be accepted by Vulcans. T'Pau is the leader of the High Council. She has never accepted me.

"I do not wish to bond with T'Pau. I desire you Spohkh."

Spock was still. He was unsure of what to say next.

"Spock, I wish to walk with you. Will you not join me? Nyota grinned.

They found their way to the ridge. It seemed like the perfect spot to launch their relationships.

"Spock. I told you last summer, I do not want any other man, human or Vulcan. I only complied with your request to honor you. I would like to commence our relationship."

"You are aware that this relationship lead to bonding?"

"I am."

"You are aware of the Pon Farr and its ramifications?"

She nodded.

"Nyota, it takes many hours of meditation to control my desires for you. It is difficult for me..." He stepped back.

"Spock, we have only a few months left before I graduate. What do you want to do?"

He was at a loss for words. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he could not risk it.

"Nyota, would you join me in a game of chess?"

She laughed and the couple headed back to the cabin. They played two games of chess. During the games, they discussed Nyota's upcoming classes. Then she pulled out two packages which Spock unwrapped. They contained two versions of mud cloths.

"These are for your quarters. I wanted you to have a piece of me with you at all times."

"Thank you Nyota, the colors are most satisfactory." He placed his forehead against hers. Spock presented her with a book of Vulcan love poems.

As they packed, they discussed the parameters of their relationships. They would meet at events and destinations, rather than arriving together. There would be no touching at all. It was too risky. Within of these parameters they would visit at least twice a week, preferably off campus and outside of San Francisco. Nyota would take the transport and Spock would pick her up a prearranged destination. If she ran into someone from Starfleet, as she had with Sulu. He would wait at a secondary destination.

He drove Nyota into Sausalito and waited while she stopped at the library to inquire about historic texts. She retrieved a list in case Sulu inquired. Rather than take the transport from the Sausalito stations, he drove down highway one to Daly City. She would take the north bound transport from there. This gave them an extra hour of physical contact on the hover bike.

When Nyota returned to the academy, Gaila was there. Nyota showered and pulled out her books to study.

"Where did you go? Gaila asked.

"I went up north to research historic Spanish texts."

"Ugh, what you need, Nyota is a man!" Gaila replied.

"Nyota smiled and opened her book of poetry."

By Spring term completed almost all of her classes. She and Spock had managed to spend time together without violating any Starfleet policies. They would often bump into each other at cultural events. Occasionally they could be seen playing chess in the quad. Spock would appear to be dictating to her in High Vulcan while she took notes. In reality he would be reading love poems to her in plain sight.

Spock had even joined the classical music ensemble. Nyota would attend many of his performances, and he would serenade Nyota with the lyre, while she sat with the rest of the audience.

Finally the term ended and it was time for Nyota to graduate. Spock had made reservations for the restaurant they had attended with his mother. He planned to take Nyota back to Vulcan to meet Sarek, and to visit with his mother again. He planned to declare Kunat-So'lik while they were there on Vulcan.

Nyota was getting ready for graduation. She wore the dress that Spock bought, along with the silk pashmina. Spock also sent over some elegant black shoes with kitten heels from Unida. Nyota laughed when she opened the box, remembering the incident with the high heel boots.

The two women were dressed and ready to go. Gaila was actually dressed rather conservatively for the graduation.

"Did you hear about Kirk? " Gaila asked.

"Yes, I guess he won't be allowed to graduate tonight. He is on probation until the issue with the Kobayashi Maru is resolved. He is an idiot. No cared if he passed the test or not."

"What are you doing after the graduation?" Gaila asked.

"Spock has invited me to dinner."

"Oh, its Spock now." Gaila nudged her. "Have you guys… you know?"

"Not even a kiss." Nyota replied.

"Wow, he waited all this time for you."

"It was difficult. He is pretty sexy."

"I hope you take your dictionary, he might want to try his hand at foreplay."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "Gaila, you never quit."

"Seriously, Commander Spock was smart to wait. You are totally worth it. As long as you are happy, I am happy for you."

The two women hugged.

"I am going to miss your potty mouth." She giggled. "Come on, let's go."

The two women walked down the hall and got on the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

Following the graduation ceremonies, Commander Puri approached Commander Spock. He was waiting for Nyota and the other graduates to exit the building.

"Commander Spock, I hear that you will be departing soon for the Enterprise."

"That is correct." He replied.

"You will be missed. You are the best instructor, researcher…well, you do your best at everything."

Spock was moved by the compliment.

"Thank you, Commander Puri." His eyes twinkled.

"I take it that you and Ensign Uhura will be having dinner tonight?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Commander Puri laughed out loud.

"Commander Spock, everyone in the department was aware of your feelings for the Ensign."

"How?" Spock's eyebrow rose a bit.

"We are xenoliguist, man!" He chuckled. "You, yourself did the research on body language. Whenever she was around your body language and speech changed. You seemed almost human at times."

Spock looked away sheepishly.

"It was no accident that I showed up at your office for those meals all the time. The department chair asked me to keep an eye on you two. It was my pleasure. The discussions were great and the food was outstanding. I was happy to report to the chair that the conduct of both you and cadet Uhura was always professional and above reproach."

Spock thought about his conversation with his mother the previous year. She had saved him from destroying both of their careers. He would thank her when they returned to Vulcan.

"I could not jeopardize Ensign Uhura's career." It was all he could think to say.

"Good man, I have to go, my wife is waiting. I hope that you will not allow Ensign Uhura to get away. I have heard stories of her battles with other humans over you. She obviously cares for you too."

He slapped Spock on the shoulder and departed.

Spock was, well, amazed.

Soon after, the graduates exited the hall. He stood there watching as her friends hugged her and took holo-images with her. She walked over and took his arm, pulling him into the picture with her and Ensign Sulu, then Gaila got into the picture.

"Are you guys coming over to the graduation party at the hub?"

"Maybe later, I have a dinner date." She winked at Spock.

They walked separately to the vehicle.

"This is not your hover craft." She said.

"No it is not. I hired a driver for the evening."

"So what are the plans?" She asked flirtatiously.

"umm.. dinner" he said, grazing her lips with his.

"and then" she murmured kissing him back chastely

"Dancing."

"Dancing?"

"I want to hold you in my arms for all to see." He said, and then he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Spock was overwhelmed with desire. He had been waited for this moment for three years. He had never kissed a woman, yet his human instincts drove him to probe deeper with his tongue. He had lost possession of his hands as he gently explored her back, he wanted more. A battle between human desire and Vulcan logic was raging inside him.

Nyota was breathless; she was consumed by his kiss. She felt him harden as he pressed her body against the vehicle. She moaned. Spock was even more aroused by her moaning. She wanted him, badly. They had waited long enough; she needed him.

Commander Puri whistled as he drove by with his wife and saw Spock and Nyota caught up in a passionate kiss.

"Honey, isn't that Commander Spock kissing that woman?"

"Yes!" He shook his head and chuckled. "It certainly is."

Spock gently pulled away. As much he desired Nyota, he would wait until they bonded. She was precious to him, he needed to convey this to her and make her his bond-mate first. He slowed his breathing and walked away with his hands behind his back. He turned and faced Nyota with a subtle smile.

"Nyota, I have assessed the situation and I have determined that your kiss was worth the three-year wait."

Nyota laughed and took his arm and they got into the hover craft. In the back of Spock's mind he knew they would have to bond soon.

Nyota sat across the table from Spock. She was touching the back of his hands. This was what she missed the most in the past year. She wanted so badly to touch him and she couldn't. After dinner, Spock pulled out a box and opened it.

Nyota gasped. "Oh Spock, it is beautiful. "

"It belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to my mother and my mother gave it to me."  
>He took the ring out of the box and took her hand and slipped it on her finger.<p>

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular K'diwa" He whispered.

"Ninakupenda" She replied in Swahili.

"The Enterprise will be leaving soon, but first I wish to take you back to Vulcan. I have something that I desire to ask you." He said.

Nyota put her hand to her mouth.

"Spock, can we leave now?" I don't want to start crying in here."

He paid the bill and they got into the hover craft. Soft jazz played while Nyota sat with her back against Spock's chest. He close his eyes and gently stroked her hand.

They arrived at the party and went in making the rounds and greeting faculty and graduates, Nyota finally spotted Gaila.

"Ensign Nahdeh."

"Ensign Uhura." The two women giggled.

"Commander Spock"

"Ensign Nahdeh." He nodded.

Nyota was holding Spock's arm when Gaila spotted the ring.

"Oh my goodness, Nyota! Look at that ring!" She shrieked.

It was an antique ring with a huge emerald surrounded by _pavé_ diamonds.

Nyota turned and looked at Spock. She was a bit embarrassed. Sulu came over to see it, next.  
>"Wow, Commander! That must be four carats."<p>

"It is 5.2 carats" Spock replied.

Nyota turned to Spock and said, "Spock, let's dance." She wasn't even sure he could, but it was getting uncomfortable being in the spotlight.

Spock put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the dance floor. He took her right hand in his and put his left hand on the small of her back, then he began to glide across the floor.

"I should have known you would be able to dance." She laughed.

"My mother taught me when I was young and my cousins taught me contemporary dances when I was fourteen."

McCoy came over to see what all of the commotion was about and said. "Get a load of Commander Spock!"

"Yeah, but did you see the ring he gave Nyota for graduation?" Sulu said.

"Are they engaged?" McCoy asked.

"I don't know…" Gaila said watching the two glide across the floor.

"Waiting for these two to get together has been like watching paint dry. They have never even kissed before tonight." Gaila said with a sigh.

Sulu and McCoy exchanged glances.

"Well, I hoped she kissed him when he gave her that ring." Sulu said.

Spock leaned his forehead against Nyota's while they danced.

"You know we have an audience."

"Yes. Nyota, I am aware."

Spock stopped dancing and pulled Nyota up into his arms, kissing her passionately. Nyota was caught up in a daze, but she thought she heard a few wolf whistles and cheers from the side of the dance floor.

"Well, it seems that your best instructor now has your best cadet in his arms again Captain Becker." The commandant said.

"No, sir, He is no longer my concern. He is now First Officer on the Enterprise with Captain Pike." Captain Becker smiled.

"Commander Spock waited a long time for this moment." Commander Puri added.

"He waited three years for a kiss?" Commandant Minor said.

"For three whole years. Tonight was the first time they have ever kissed." Commander Puri said. "I got it on good authority from the grapevine." He said looking over at Gaila chatting with Nyota's friends.


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Epilogue

Spock heard a beeping sound and voices echoing in his head.

"Spock, can you hear me!" He heard Dr. McCoy's voice in the distance.

"Spock, Honey it is Nyota, please wake up." Nyota was crying hysterically.

Nyota turned to Dr. McCoy.

"Oh, my god Bones! I think he is dead!" She shrieked.

End

_Thanks for reading. Please note that these stories are written for Spock and Vulcan fans. I hope to have the next installment in the series edited and posted by Friday night!_


End file.
